Colored By Love
by TheDorks22
Summary: Fang is the new guy. He lives right next to Max. They go to Hawkins School For The Gifted. Why? Because they have powers, super powers. Will Lissa get in the way of there love or not? NO WINGS. FAX
1. Balconies Are Magical

_**COLORED **__**BY **__**LOVE**_

There is no better feeling than the cool breeze on your face soothing you to sleep. Except, you know flying. Just to clarify quickly I'm Max, the unbreakable, the indestructible. I have waist-length light brown hair with blonde sun streaks in it. I'm tall with high cheekbones and high expectations. I feel like I'm forgetting something... OH YEAH! I have wings! YAY! Yeah, no.

_Now that that's done with we can go right along with the story. _Wait, what? Who said that? _I'm the AUTHOR!_ The what? _I have said too much! I should not have spoken!_ What? But, of course, since I'm just SOOO lucky there was silence which meant no answers for me. Anyway, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I was laying in bed trying to get some sleep but how could I when I have just had what could've quite possibly been the best day of my life?

OK, so, although this is completely unlike me, there was this extremely cute guy that moved into the house right next to mine today. He had shaggy black hair with a temporary red streak in it. His olive skin matched his perfect black eyes, well, perfectly. He had an AMAZING body, not too scrawny but not too muscled. He wore a black t-shirt that had faded to a light gray from use with jeans and black tennis shoes. Anyway, his bedroom balcony was slightly higher than mine but not so much that we couldn't have conversations by just standing on our balconies. This proved useful because I decided to welcome him from my balcony seeing as I was _way_ too lazy to actually get up, walk outside, over to their house, and ring their doorbell.

Our conversation went kinda like this:

_Me: Hey, I'm Max. You must be the new guy._

**Fang: Yeah, I'm Fang we moved from Florida.**

_Me: Cool... Wait did you say that your name was Fang?_

**Fang: Yeah?**

_Me: Strange name._

**Fang: Look who's talking.**

_Me: Touche..._

Beautiful isn't it? Their family is coming over to go swimming tomorrow so I guess I _should _get at least _some _rest... the last thought in my mind before drifting off into sleep was _at least __I'll__ get to see Fang in a swimsuit...__

* * *

_

** So... what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Continue? No? Don't forget that you can create your own character! Review, I need to know you care!**

_**R&R,**_

**CHEERfOrEvEr**


	2. Swimming & Hellos

_**COLORED **__**BY **__**LOVE**_

Sunlight streamed in through my open window, blinding me, which in case you were wondering does not help your brain wake up... just letting you know. I snatched my phone, a htc droid, and checked the time. 11:30. Good, that gives me time to eat breakfast, change into my swimsuit, and make Iggy start on lunch. I got out of bed and had to drag myself into the bathroom to make myself at least somewhat presentable. After that I trudged down stairs and sat down at the breakfast table, devouring the omelet and bacon in front of me and draining half the OJ carton in 2 seconds flat. My mom, Ella, and Nudge raised their eyebrows but recovered quickly. They should be used to it by now.

At about a quarter past 1:00 the doorbell rang. I threw on a halter top and some shorts and flew to the door. I opened it meeting their smiling faces with my half smiling, half panting one.

"Hi, you must be Anne, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang. I'm Max. My mom and sisters will be down in a minute. Come in." I greeted warmly. Yeah, that's right, I can do formal or polite or whatever. A second later Ella came down in a sky blue, dark purple, and light purple plaid bikini. She was followed by my mom who was dressed in her normal, casual, comfy attire of shorts, a t-shirt, and some flip-flops. " Anne! I had no idea that you were here already! I would have been down much sooner if Max had told me," Mom spoke with her usual gentleness, though she _was_ giving me a pointed look.

"MOM!" UH-OH... here comes Nudge. Let's hope that these people don't scare easily. She came pounding down the stairs, drowning out Mom's apologies.

_SPLASH!_ UGH! This is the one reason I hate swimming. I mean I really don't mind getting wet, I love the water, I just hate getting wet when I'm not in the pool!

" FANG!" I screamed so loud that my voice cracked at the end.

His head popped up, breaking the water's surface.

" What?" he asked with an innocent look on his face.

" You. Are. So. DEAD!" And, with that, I dove into the pool, drenching him and the others who had not yet gotten into the pool. While I was underwater I, being the sly, sneaky, ninja that I am, grabbed hold of his ankles and gave him just enough time to get a shocked look on his face before pulling him under.

I came up laughing, swallowing water in the process. I looked over at where Fang was supposed to come up, but I saw nothing. I scoured the water, looking every where, calling his name, and anything else that I could think of.

WHERE WAS HE?

* * *

_**Tell me what you thought and I'm definantly open to suggestions... there was something else I was going to say but I think that I got distracted by a large cookie... I think... maybe it was that pesky dancing snowman... O YEAH! I havve decided to let you people create your own character if you want... there's that snowman again... Oh wait that's Iggy... wait, what's he doing here... and why is he dancing? IGGY! **_

**HEY GUYS! I just wanted to say thank you for all the subscriptions and adding me to your favorites! I love you guys soo much but I KNOW that you can do better with reviews! Come on I'm feeling a little discouraged :'****c **

**This chapter is dedicated to...: flockroxz**

**LUV U GUYZ! TELL ME WHAT U THINK ABOUT THIS NEXT CHAPPIE!**


	3. Super Powers, UNITE!

_**Ch. 3**_

_**Fang POV**_

_Invisible_, I thought to myself. Instantly I could feel myself becoming completely and totally invisible. It was like melting into the water.

You see, no one in my family, except my mom who has no idea why we are how we are, is normal. We all have powers. I can become invisible and can shape shift, Iggy has pyrokenisis, Gazzy can teleport, and Angel has mind control powers. Why do I get 2 powers you ask? Because I am just that much of a ninja. Max probably thinks that she's a ninja too, but how much you wanna bet that she's not?

So, anyway, there I am swimming around, completely invisible. So, after about a minute, when my lungs were about to burst, I grabbed her ankles, made myself visible, and pulled her under, just like that.

When she came under her eyes were wide with shock and confusion, but when she saw me her eyes contained anger, with still the _slightest_ bit of confusion. I smiled, waved, and shot away. But she grabbed my ankle.

She pulled me up to the surface by said ankle and the whole time I was just praying, _please don't let me die_. For a second I thought she was going to scream, her face was red, eyes full of anger but then she just said in a tight voice, " Come with me."

She led me into the house, past the dining room and into the kitchen. It was then that I realized that no one had said anything the whole time. They were probably all out there now whispering about what had just happened. I heard loud _SPLASH_s and guessed that the others had gotten into the pool.

Max sighed, closed her eyes, and said, "You have powers."

"What?" I said in complete shock. What she said, it hadn't been a question.

"You have powers. Your not normal, are you?" She questioned opening her eyes.

"No, I'm not normal. Yes, I have powers. I'm going to go to the Hawkins School For The Gifted once school starts back up." I replied. It felt strange telling someone about this. I had kept it a secret my whole life. For some reason I just felt like I could trust Max, like I should tell her.

A grin broke out over her delicate features. "Me too."

"What?" I was stunned into silence, but then again, silence isn't really new to me.


	4. You Too?

_**Max POV**_

"I. Have. Powers. Too." I said slowly, you know, just to make sure that he understood...

"Well, yeah I got that but... wow..." He said apparently unable to finish sentences.

"Um... are you OK?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah but... what are _your_ powers?"

"Telekinesis and healing... nothing much."

"Ah... I see... do Ella and Nudge have powers too?"

"Yeah, Nudge can control people's emotions and Ella has akasha."

"Akasha?"

"Yeah, energy... you know, draining energy, energy bolts..."

"Ooh... I get it... does your dog have powers?"

"Strange question but yes, my mom and Akila have powers too. Akila changes color according to her emotion, like blue is sad, green is-"

"Your mom?"

"Yeah? Mom has powers too... She can make anything appear out of no where."

" My mom doesn't have powers... but Gazzy can teleport, Angel has mind control, Iggy has pyrokenisis, and Total, my dog, can talk."

"Oh, that's cool. So, you guys are going to my school, huh?"

"_You're_ school. What does your mom own it or something?"

"No, _Lissa Hawkins'_ dad does."

"Who?"

"Lissa, her dad owns the school. She doesn't even have powers, but her dad's the boss, so she gets in."

"You hate her, don't you? Well, you're my best friend so I hate her too."

"_I'm_ your best friend?"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"I'm just amazed... you don't seem like the type to have a best friend."

"I get that a lot."

"Well, who's fault is that?"

"Theirs. Because they underestimate me."

"I see. Well, _I _didn't underestimate you."

He flashed me a grin that made my heart melt. Wait, _what?_ I did _not_ just think that! Though, he _is_ kind of cute. He's my best friend. I can't have a crush on him! Why does life have to be so complicated?

"Come on. Let's go back outside and tell everyone what we have learned!" I said with a mixture of enthusiasm and sarcasm in my voice.

So, we walked outside and over to the pool where everyone looked at me, then Fang. I guess to see if there was any blood on me that may have come from him. Jeez, these people are so negative.

"Guess what!" I said in such a bright voice that they all looked at each other to see if I was being sarcastic.

"What?"

"Gee, thanks for your enthusiasm. OK, so, we were talking and we found out that both our families have powers!"

This news made everyone look at each other with disbelief.

"Really?" Angel asked, "You guys have powers too?"

"Yes we do, my little mind controller." I replied happily. She beamed in response.

There was an awkward silence for about two seconds before everyone started talking to one another like there was no tomorrow. Nudge found it easy to talk this much, as she did it on a daily basis.

"And guess what else... They're coming to our school!" I yelled over the noise.

This, of course made them talk even louder. I looked over at Fang, who was watching the scene with amused eyes.

"Did I mention I can read people like a book?" I asked him softly. He looked at me quizzically.

"Which means that I know that you have decided to trust me... people don't do that very often, thank you." I said hugging him. It took about one second for him to hug me back, and that's when I knew that I, Maximum Ride, had a crush on Fang. My best friend who I had known for about a day.


	5. Flashback Introductions

_**Hey guys! I feel SOOOOOOOO horrible for not updating! My laptop's charger broke, so I got a new one, then that one broke, then my laptop died, so now I'm using my family computer. Oh yeah, and my little baby kitten got hit by a car and died on impact so... yeah...**_

**

* * *

**

**Fang POV**

UGH! All I can think about is Max. Max. Max. Max. WHY CAN'T I GET HER OUT OF MY HEAD? Stupid hormones. Just because she looks bewitching in a bikini, perfect in pumps, hot in a halter top, sexy in a skirt… Wait, what was I thinking again? Oh, yeah I-

"FANG!"

"WHAT?"

"PHONE!" Gah, I hate people, especially those who interrupt my thoughts and those who's name rhymes with Piggy. Stupid Iggy. Stupid phone. Making me grumble to myself.

I snatched the phone away from Iggy, still angry and still, what do you know, grumbling.

"What?"

"Um… Fang? Are you okay?" Oh. Snap. I bet you can guess who that was. If you guessed a flying green pegacorn (Pegasus/Unicorn) with penguin minions named Pepe and Pingo then your wrong. It was Max. It's not that hard.

"Fang? Fangg? FANG!"

"Huh? What?"

"Um… OK? So, anyway I'm supposed to ask you guys over for dinner tonight."

"Oh, um, yeah sure. Um, why didn't you just ask Iggy?"

"I guess I just don't know him as well." She said after a moment of hesitation.

"OK, well, bye."

"Yeah, see ya."

_SNAP_. I flipped the phone shut. Oh, gumdrops. How am I supposed to sit through a whole dinner with **_her_** when I can't even focus for one measly phone call? Oh my… her voice! This night is going to be impossible.

* * *

**_I'm srry that it's so short it will be longer next time but I really wanted to update so that you guys don't hate me too much... PLZ forgive me! Oh yeah, and don't forget about the poll on my profile. nudgeXiggy or ellaXiggy?_**

**_~*~* REVIEW *~*~_**

**_*&#%$ CHEERfOrEvEr $%#&*_**


	6. Goddess

_**Max POV**_

_DING DONG!_ Oh no! They're already here! I'm not anywhere _near_ ready!

"NUDGE! GET IN HERE!" I screamed down the hall. I can't believe I'm letting her do this!

_**30 min. later!**_

Wow! "Is that _me_?"

"Max, do you _really_ think that you're not beautiful naturally?" Nudge said in an earnest sounding tone.

"Nudge, we've been over this, you guys are the _only_ ones who think that I'm beautiful without your guys' help!"

"Whatever, anyway time to pick shoes!" Ella announced, coming back in from the closet.

"WHAT?"

"Here, wear these!" Nudge and Ella screamed simultaneously while shoving two pairs of shoes in my face.

Ella's pick of shoes were Carlos Santana silver high heels.

Nudge's pick was a pair of silver snake skin shoes.

I liked the first pair better, plus they match my outfit…. WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO ME?

Fang POV

I was just sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels, not really paying attention, when Max came down looking more beautiful than I ever even thought possible! She could have put a goddess to shame!

She was wearing a gray mini dress with off-the-shoulder-sleeves and ruffles lining the sleeves. She was also wearing silver high heels. Her hair was half-up with the part that was up curled and had beads in it. Her makeup was perfect, not too heavy and not too light. Her eyeshadow was smokey, her lips pink and shiny. **(Pics on my profile!)**

"Wow…." Was all I could say

"Hmmm, you look pretty wow yourself." She said in that amazing voice of hers… Wow this is going to be a seriously long night if she keeps that up….all I want to do is touch her, hold her, for her to be mine….well, there goes all my manly points for the day, or my life…


End file.
